tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
FamilyChoice
FamilyChoice (also known as FC for short) is both the sister channels of MovieChoice and TVChoice founded by Lilian Walkins and Michael Booth in August 14, 1989. History On January 25, 1989, critics will announce that our new movie channel, FamilyChoice will found on August, 14 1989. It was their own TV channel with TV shows and movies for kids (ages 1-6 or 6-12), teens (ages 13-17) and adults (ages 18 and up). On August, 26, 1990, MC gave rights to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Fox, Discovery Family and Universal Kids for creating TV shows and movies for kids and adults. FC will be founded in the United Kingdom on February 12, 1991 and in Canada on January 25, 1993. After FC was on hiatus, they decided to add reruns of cartoons and TV shows for kids, teens and adults. TV Shows Animated Current programming *Crossover Universe (2013-) *Sunny and Marie: The Series (2015-) *Sketch This! (2015-) *Fantasyworld (2015-) *Spy Teens (2014-) Former programming Reruns *Gravity Falls (2012-) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-) *Johnny Bravo (1997-) *Total Drama (2007-) *Cyberchase (2006-) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995-) *Sonic Satam (1993-) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-) *Chowder (2007-) *The Jetsons (1962-) *The Proud Family (2001-) *Wander Over Yonder (2013-) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-) *Sailor Moon (1992-) *Steven Universe (2013-) *Gogoriki (2003-) *Girlstuff/Boystuff (2002-) *Digimon Adventure (1999-) *K-ON! (2009-) *Danny Phantom (2004-) *Sanjay & Craig (2013-) *Pokemon XY (2013-) *Sonic Underground (1999-) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001-) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-) *Adventure Time (2010-) *Leo The Lion (1966-) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-) *Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (2013-) *Rick and Morty (2013-) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-) *Mona the Vampire (1999-) *Regular Show (2010-) *We Bare Bears (2015-) *Kim Possible (2002-) *Detention! (1999-) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-) *As Told by Ginger (2000-) *Atomic Betty (2004-) *PriPara (2015-) *Diabolik Lovers (2015-) *Jewelpet: Magical Change (2015-) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969-) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999-) *The Simpsons (1989-) *Magi-Nation (2007-) *Cow and Chicken (1995-) *Dragon Ball Z (1996-) *Sonic X (2003-) *Clarence (2014-) *Jem (1985-) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-) *ThunderCats (1985-) *Invader ZIM (2001-) *Kimba The White Lion (1965-) *Bravest Warriors (2012-) *Pita Ten (2002-) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-) *Making Fiends (2008-) *Teen Titans (2003-) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-) *Tom & Jerry (1940-) *The Looney Tunes (1920-) *Donald Duck (1933-) *Paws & Tales (2007-) *My Little Pony (1984-) *My Little Pony Tales (1992-) *Nu, Pogodi! (1969-) *Un-Go (2011-) *Bakuman. (2010-) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2012-) *Astro Boy (2003-) *MÄR (2005-) *Nodame Cantabile (2007-) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-) *The Angry Beavers (1997-) *Rugrats (1991-) *Hey Arnold! (1996-) *CatDog (1998-) *Rocket Power (1999-) *Digimon Fusion (2010-) *The Fred the Ostrich Show (2006-) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-) *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975-) *Princess Knight (1967-) *Don Dracula (1982-) *Magical DoReMi (1999-) *Inuyasha (2000-) *Inuyasha: Final Act (2009-) *Robin Hood no Daibōken (1990-) *Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli (1989-) *Sally the Witch (1966-) *Gokū no Daibōken (1967-) *Wordgirl (2006-) *SheZow (2007-) *Naruto (2002-) *Naruto: Shippuden (2007-) *DNA² (1994-) *Magical Warfare (2014-) *Ao no Exorcist (2011-) *Arthur (1994-) *Sonic Boom (2014-) *One Piece (1998-) *Blood+ (2005-) *Attack on Titan (2012-) *Tenkai Knights (2013-) *Pokémon (1997-) *Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl (2006-) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-) *Popeye (1993-) *Breadwinners (2013-) *Over the Garden Wall (2014-) *Bee & Puppycat (2013-) *Pony.MOV (2011-) *Darkwing Duck (1995-) *Duck Dodgers (2003-) *Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999-) *Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013-) *Mighty Mouse (1942-) *Sofia the First (2012-) *Fraggle Rock (1987-) *Dog City (1992-) *Samurai Pizza Cats (1990-) Upcoming programming *The Mini Adventures of Kara (2015-) *Fashion Street (2015-) Live-Action Current programming *A Not-So-Ordinary Family (2014-) *Superpowers! (2014-) *The Dark Side (2014-) *The Quest For Utopia (2015-) *Kate and Lily (2014-) *A Girl and Her Diary (2015-) Former programming Reruns *Every Witch Way (2014-) *Boy Meets World (1993-) *H2O: Just Add Water (2006-) *Full House (1987-) *Hannah Montana (2006-) *Switched at Birth (2011–) *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994-) *Zoey 101 (2005–) *Merlin (2008–) *The Fosters (2013-) *Soul Food (2000-) *Family Matters (1989-) *The Three Stooges (1937-) *Laurel & Hardy (1935-) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1992-) *Shameless (2011-) *The Goldbergs (2013-) *Austin & Ally (2009-) *A.N.T. Farm (2011-) *Victorious (2010-) *The Haunted Hathaways (2013-) *Lizzie McGuire (2001-) *Instant Mom (2013-) *Herny Danger (2014-) *Two and a Half Men (2003-) *George Lopez (2002-) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990-) *Sister, Sister (1994-) *F.R.I.E.N.D.S (1994-) *The Big Bang Theory (2007-) *How I Met Your Mother (2005-) *The Vampire Daries (2009-) *Fraggle Rock (1983-) *Jim Henson's The Storyteller (1987-) *The Ghost of Fafner Hall (1989-) *Mother Goose Stories (1990-) *Jim Henson's Greek Myths (1990-) *Citykids (1993-) *Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994-) *Secret Life of Toys (1994-) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-) *B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula (1998-) *Mopatop's Shop (1999-) *Construction Site (1999-) *The Hoobs (2001-) *Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola (2001-) *Animal Jam (2003-) *Bambaloo (2003-) *MXC (2003-) Upcoming programming Blocks FamilyChoice Cinematic Universe On September 23, 2009, FamilyChoice also air movies (both live-action and animated) for kids ages 6-12, teens and adults every Saturday and Sunday. FamilyChoice Shocktober On October 2009, FamilyChoice aired Halloween-themed movies and TV specials on October 27-31. FamilyChoice Countdown to Christmas On Christmas 2009, FamilyChoice aired Christmas-themed movies and TV specials on December 1-25. Animega Saturday Morning Funtime! On Spring 2015, FamilyChoice airs Anime-related movies and TV specials every Saturday morning with only anime reruns they already aired. 90's These Days! (FamilyChoice) On February 2011, FamilyChoice also airs shows from the 90's. All-New Thursdays FamilyChoice will must air all new episodes of Superpowers! and A Not-So-Ordinary Family on 2014, every thursday. Schedule For the schedule, see here. Videos Bumpers For the bumpers, click here. Bumpers/Gallery For the bumper gallery, click here. Screen Bugs Gallery For the screen bug gallery, click here. Coming up Next bumper Gallery FamilyChoice/Coming Up Next Bumper Gallery Followed by Bumper Gallery FamilyChoice/Followed by Bumper Gallery See also *TVChoice *MovieChoice